Jean's Birthday
by mykidsdrivemecrazy
Summary: This is a collection that I wrote for Jeanuary on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Jean was not quite herself today. It had been a trying week with all the new patients on Lucien's list. She longed for the days when she had Charlie and Mattie to help. Lucien rarely had spare time to even cuddle on the couch. Such is married life she always says, and just be glad you have another day.

Lucien had noticed her plight. He was longing to give her some adventure and just some precious moments of his time. Knowing her birthday was coming on fast now it was the time to put some kind plan into motion.

Lucien so wanted it to be special, because after all Jean was his queen. He made a list for Matthew and Alice of everyone he knew she would want to see, and even convinced Christopher Jr. to be part of his scheme. Matthew and Alice would make the phone calls, and Danny and Rose were in charge of the decorations. They all worked together to plan her big day.

But trying to keep something from Jean Blake was darn near impossible.

More than once Alice almost gave it away. The closer it drew the more excited they became. "So far so good", Lucien would say knowing the day was still a ways away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien had his entire plan under way to make Jean's birthday the most special of days. Matthew and Alice had gotten in touch with all the special guests that would mean the most. Danny and Rose had booked the venue and were busy preparing all the decorations. Everyone was working so hard to keep it a secret for the man in charge. With everyone's help things were coming along and, so far so good, Jean didn't have a clue.

Next on Lucien's agenda was something special just from him. He had always gotten her jewelry, which she loved, but this needed to be something to show how much she was truly loved, by him. Everyone loved her that was always obvious, but Lucien was besotted and everyone knew it. He loved how she was forthright and so darn stubborn. The way she knew how to get straight to the point. She took no crap from him and he loved her dearly for it.

Lucien called Jean's family to help him find something truly special. Everyone gave him advice but, in the end, Lucien came to the conclusion he would just have to ask his wife.

He caught her in the kitchen putting their dinner together.

"Jeannie, I have a question. If you could have anything special for your birthday what would you like"?

Jean smiled, "I have you that's all I need or want".

"Come on Jean give me a clue, a trip, perfume something, please," he exclaimed. Jean walked over to her husband and laid her hands on his chest.

"Lucien I have all I have dreamed of and couldn't be any happier". She tiptoed up and kissed him softly.

"Jeannie, you are avoiding my question and that is not fair, there must be something you would like". He insisted.

"Alright dear, I know we can't afford it this year, but a trip anywhere would be nice". She turned back to the stove.

Lucien went back to his study to give it some thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean's big day was all set for tomorrow. The guests were all set to arrive and some were making very long drives. Lucien could hardly contain his excitement hoping he had got it just right. He wanted Jean to feel special and utterly surprised.

Lucien started her day with a warm kiss and a cuddle. He presented her with the first gift of the morning, breakfast for two while sitting in the sunroom. Pain au Raisin, but where did he get her such a wonderful surprise? Lucien just beamed with pride knowing he got this at least right. Their first morning in Paris was where she had gotten a taste for this treat, thereby bringing up such a wonderful memory should help with his plans for the day.

Lucien cleared away the dishes from her early morning Paris delight, while Jean proceeded to start her chores much to his delight, it kept her occupied while Lucien made a phone call to Henry one of her childhood friends. Henry was providing dinner for them and a few close friends. Knowing preparations for tonight's dinner was all in good hands, Lucien could focus on his lunch plans.

Jean had finished with her daily chores so Lucien suggested they take a brief walk down past the lake. They walked hand in hand taking in the sights and enjoying the quiet peace of the birds chirping in the trees. Lucien found a bench and pulled Jean close placing a light kiss to her temple. Jean tilted her head up to look at her husband and saw nothing but love sparkling in his eyes. She could not resist the temptation to place her hand on his cheek and softly kiss his lips. Lucien deepened the kiss even though they were right there in public. Jean pulled away with a blush and giggle. Lucien pulled her closer as he checked his watch. "Time to head back love", Lucien said with a knowing smile.

"Of course dear it's almost time for me to make you some lunch", replied Jean. Lucien offered her his hand as she rose from the bench, and then proceeded to kiss her once more before they headed back home.

Jean was not expecting the wonderful smell which emanated from her kitchen. She looked up at Lucien and he gave her a knowing smile. Charlie had let Henry in to leave the special lunch that Lucien had ordered. Lucien pulled a chair out from the table and ushered Jean to take a seat. He laid out the plates and started the kettle, and then he went and turned on one of her favorite records. Jean sat there all slack-jawed and a little pink knowing he had gone to all this trouble just for her. He placed her lunch upon her plate knowing her reaction was only seconds away. Her eyes lit up and her smile wide as she realized just what kind of lunch he had in store. Quiche Lorraine, just like they had eaten on the second day in Paris for lunch. Jean remembered Lucien guiding her down the streets to Les Petits Mitrons, a lovely little cafe that was known for its quiches. Lucien sat beside her at the kitchen table while they enjoyed their lunch together. Jean was just starting to wonder if Lucien had any more surprises up his sleeve, when he leant over and kissed her cheek. He cleared away all evidence of their lunch for the day and while he did so shooed Jean away. After he had finished clearing up to his liking he went in search of his birthday girl. He found Jean standing looking at their wedding pictures neatly standing on the mantel. He reached for her hand and pulled her into him. "Care for a dance Mrs. Blake", he smiled.

"Of course Dr. Blake", she replied.

They danced for what seemed like hours, until Lucien stopped to hand her a card. She opened it to find a note inside. Tears sprung to her eyes as she read his words:

"My dearest wife I could never do enough to show how much I love you. Just being near you makes me happy. I want to show you the world in more ways than one. Therefore, I have booked a week off so we may return to Adelaide. I want to spend time walking on the beach and playing in the water, holding your hand walking through the various parks, and kissing you deeply on the pier as the moonlight strikes your features just right. Will you relive Adelaide with me?"

Jean wrapped her arms around Lucien's neck and smiled. "This is the best birthday present ever, I love you Lucien. Of course I will come to Adelaide with you". Lucien tilted her chin up so he could slant his mouth over hers. The kiss grew deeper and deeper till one thing led to another.

Hours later Lucien turned over in their bed to see his beautiful wife smiling happily to herself.

"Penny for them", he smirked.

Jean sighed, "I love you so very much and feel so lucky that you have chosen to spend your life with me".

"Oh no my dear I am the lucky one. If it hadn't been for you I would have lived my life in a drunken stupor. You are my guiding light, my beacon. I love you more than words could ever describe. Jeannie you are my wife and my life."

Jean scurried closer and ran her hand down his body. Lucien kissed her deeply and they finished what she started.

Jean took her bath while Lucien tidied his beard. This had become their norm since becoming married and Lucien quite liked being able to see his wife bathing through her reflection in the mirror. When she had finished it was Lucien's turn. He jumped in the shower while Jean made use of the mirror. Lucien chose his navy blue suit, because it was Jean's favorite. Jean chose an elegant emerald colored dress which, in the light, shimmered blue. Jean was sitting touching up her hair when Lucien appeared behind her with a large box in his hand. "Happy Birthday darling", as he handed the box to her.

Jean opened the box with a gasp, "Oh Lucien this is so beautiful". Lucien had presented her with a stunning diamond and emerald flowered necklace and earrings that complemented her dress. "You have given me so much already today you really shouldn't have", Jean breathed.

"Never enough my love, never enough", he replied.

They entered Henry's restaurant for her birthday dinner. Only their close friends would be joining them tonight. Jean looked around as Henry showed them to the table. Matthew and Alice were already there. Charlie arrived shortly after Lucien and Jean with one of her biggest surprises of the night. Charlie waved hello, then as Jean looked up to greet him she noticed someone else. Jean squealed like a little girl as she flung her arms around Mattie for the biggest of hugs.

"Happy Birthday Jean I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Mattie grinned.

Jean had so many questions, but they could wait for later, because Jean Blake would not want to be rude to her other guests.

The meal arrived and, much to Jean's surprise, Lucien had managed to surprise her again. Lucien had remembered on their third night in Paris he had taken Jean to a small restaurant and ordered confit de canard (duck confit) along with Pinot Noir wine. Jean smiled across the table at her husband as the waiter produced their dinner. Dinner was a happy affair, but Lucien was looking forward to dessert. He had asked Henry to have his chef prepare Jean's favorite from their trip to Paris. While they had walked around the streets of Paris Jean had notice a small bakery. They stepped inside and she had ordered a vanilla bourbon éclair. Jean fell in love with it right then and there. Lucien gave a smirk as the waiter brought out coffee while Henry followed with their desserts.

"Lucien you didn't?" Jean laughed.

Lucien sat back in his chair with delight, knowing he got it right. Jean blushed pink as she remembered where Lucien ate his éclair. They had taken their purchase back to their hotel room, and during a brief intermission in their love making Lucien nibbled his éclair while it was sitting on his naked wife's stomach. As everyone else from around the table looked on with confusion, Jean and Lucien just nodded that it was their favorite.

As dinner was finished Henry asked Jean for a favor. "Can you drop this off at the club for Mr. Drury".

"Of course I can, anything after this lovely dinner", replied Jean.

So the plan was set in motion, Jean, Alice and Mattie would take the car and drop by the club to give the package to Cec. Matthew, Lucien and Charlie would pretend to drive back to the house, but instead would double back to meet the other guests back at the club.

Everyone was waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. The doors swung open and much to Jean's surprise all her friends and family had gathered together to celebrate her special day. Lucien was immediately at her side with a smile and hug and to check that she was alright. Jean stood there awe-struck with tears streaming down her face. She made her way through the room greeting guest after guest. Christopher Jr. tapped his mother on the shoulder and guided her to the head of the table to take her seat. Jack couldn't make it, but at least he had sent her a letter.

They sang congratulations and cut the cake for all the guests to enjoy. Lucien mentioned he had borrowed some oxygen tanks if she would need them after blowing out all those candles. Jean pouted and pointed the knife, Lucien took three large steps back throwing his arms up in surrender as his reply. He so loved pestering his wife, and unbeknownst to him she enjoyed it as well.

Jean was so overwhelmed with all guests that Lucien at one point pulled her out onto the balcony for a bit of alone time.

"Are you happy love?"he whispered.

"A bit overwhelmed and surprised at the amount of guests that would want to help me celebrate", replied Jean.

"Jeannie you are adored by so many. I for one am grateful that you are my wife. I love you, but I know I don't always show it".

"Thank you Lucien for everything, but especially all that you have done for me today", stated Jean.

As the night came to a close Jean was starting to wear. She had been able to speak with family and friends that she hadn't seen for some time. Christopher Jr. was staying at Soldier's Hill and would be over in the morning, before leaving for home. Mattie was staying with Alice for that night, but Lucien insisted she return to her old room 'til it was time for her to return to London. Charlie was staying at Matthew's , because Lucien wanted to spend the evening alone with his wife. Jean had thanked everyone and was headed for the door when all of the sudden Cec did something quite unexpected. He leant down to Jean and kissed her cheek and said, "You are the most extraordinary woman, and don't ever forget that".

Leftovers loaded into the car Lucien pulled out and they headed for home. Jean sat looking out the window not uttering a sound. Lucien reached for her hand and squeezed it and asked if she was alright. Jean told him what Cec had said, and, of course, Lucien agreed with him.

"My dearest Jean, Cec has known you all your life. He has the greatest respect for you, and thinks of you almost like his daughter", stated Lucien. Jean dropped it from her thoughts as they pulled into the drive.

Everything put away and sitting relaxing on the sofa, Lucien remembered he had one last surprise. He jumped up and rushed into his study, and returned with a rather large box. Open it he demanded with a boyish look on his face. Jean did as commanded and smiled when she pulled the lid from the box. Inside lay a box of Macaron from Laduree in Paris, and a box of chocolates from La Maison du Chocolat, and last but not least a bottle of perfume Caleche by Hermes.

"Oh Lucien I love you, but you have given me too much", she sighed.

"Jeannie I would give you world if I could, I love you and will never stop trying to show you just how much. Happy Birthday love, I hope you enjoyed yourself", smiled Lucien.

They left the gifts lying on the sofa as Lucien grabbed Jean's hand and pulled her towards their bedroom. Knowing how tired Jean was, he planned to tuck her into bed and hold her in his arms till she fell into a deep sleep, but Jean had other things on her mind, sleep not being one of them. Jean waited till Lucien was dressed for bed and seductively walked up next to him standing by the bed. She placed both her palms to his bare chest and gave a small shove. He bounced back onto the mattress with a surprised groan not knowing what to expect next. Jean hovered proudly over her husband and smirked, "I have at least three more hours until my birthday is over and I plan on taking my gorgeous husband in every room of this house".

Lucien looked up at his wife and declared himself ready, "in which room would you like to start".


End file.
